Screaming In The Darkness
by Ruusukainen
Summary: People are shocked by news that a certain Troy Bolton has been kidnapped. Everyone has their fingers crossed that he'll get home alive.
1. Chapter 1

**See my homepage for the Zanessa version!**

**A/N – **Was originally written with Zanessa as the main couple. The story got deleted so now I'm reposting it with Troyella as the main couple. There's no chance this is going to be as good as the original. Instead of actors Troy is a popular basketball player for the L.A. Lakers and Gabriella has become a well known singer. Hope it's not that much of a different from the original. I just basically changed the characters names and background.

**Summary – **People are shocked by news that a certain Troy Bolton has been kidnapped. Everyone has their fingers crossed that he'll get home alive.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 1

* * *

You think your life is picture perfect by the look of it.

Everyday there's some war going on in some far away place but it doesn't really affect you.

Everyday you see the flowers blossom in the park and you think they are beautiful.

Everyday you see the clouds in the clear blue sky and you think they are there for a reason.

Everyday you see your loved ones and you can't thank God enough for sending them to you.

Everyday there's some bad guy after innocent people.

* * *

With his black sun glasses deep on his nose, Troy Bolton walked down the street with his head hanging low.

Nobody around him seemed to recognize him, which didn't bother him at all. People were busy with their own stuff so for the first time in a very long time he had time for himself.

There was just one but. For as long as he had walked he had felt like somebody was following him.

At first it had felt like nothing. People were always following him, whether is was to seek an autograph or to get a picture of him.

But today it felt different.

He got the previously folded piece of paper out of his jeans pocket. The note was from Gabriella and it had a restaurant's name and a time in it. It was supposed to be a romantic date between just the two of them. A corner table and good food.

Maybe even a man bending on one knee.

Troy reached the restaurant fifteen minutes early and knowing his girlfriend, he'd have to wait for a while.

He took a seat in the far corner, where he was showed to. The man asked if he wanted anything while he was waiting and he decided to have a class of coke.

The man excused himself. Troy looked around himself and noticed that he was almost the only one there. Only one elderly couple sat in the other side of the room, talking and eating their dinner.

Gabriella had made a good choice. Now they wouldn't be bothered at all and for once they could just enjoy each other's company.

A waiter came with his class, set it on the table and left.

Troy took a large gulp and thought it tasted a bit strange. He set it back on the table and began to read the menu before him. The list had very odd names that he couldn't even imagine what they'd be.

Suddenly the words went crossed and for a while he couldn't see properly. But it went as quickly as it had came. He rubbed his eyes and temples, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly he started to feel sick to his stomach. His hands were sweaty and his heart began to pound a little too fast.

He stood up slowly, only to feel dizzy. He staggered slightly like some drunken people do but managed to keep his balance.

Someone was calling his name, asking if he was alright.

_Couldn't they see?_

Someone took him by his arm and led him to a room on the side. He was only half aware that they had come outside and that the man had put a gun on his back.

''To the car!'' the man hissed beside his ear and he could only obey.

He was showed to the back seat but first he was unfortunate enough to hit his head.

That only made his mind more cloudy than before and soon darkness took over.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –** Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 2

* * *

Gabriella sat alone in the darkness of her apartment not really doing anything.

She just stared outside, wondering what had happened to her boyfriend. It wasn't like Troy to call off a date or not to show up.

_Something must be really wrong_, kept replaying in her head. But at the same time she wasn't really worried.

Troy could take care of himself. He always did.

Gabriella stood up and searched for her phone. After she found it she dialed for Mrs. Bolton. The phone was quiet for a minute until a woman's voice was heard.

''Hello?'' Lucille said, a little out of breath.

''Hi, it's Gabriella. Am I interrupting something?'' she asked, even thought she really didn't have the patience right now.

''Oh, nothing, dear. Is something wrong?''

''Actually, yeah. Have you seen Troy today?'' Gabriella asked, biting her lower lip.

''No, not today. Although he came by yesterday. Why?''

''Just wondering... We were supposed to have a date in this nice restaurant and he never showed up.''

''Well, it's not like Troy at all. Have you checked his place?'' Lucille asked, clearly concerned.

''Yeah, all the lights were out,'' Gabriella said. ''Look, it's probably nothing, I'm sure he's not arrested or anything, I was just calling to see if you'd seen him.''

''Yeah. Call me when you see him. Or don't see him.''

''Yeah, alright. Good night.''

''Goodnight, dear,'' and she hung up.

Troy had always known how to get everyone's attention. Even when he wasn't trying to.

* * *

Troy came to awareness on a hard stone floor. His head was pounding more than ever and every muscle in his body was burning like he was on fire.

He moved so that he was lying on his back and took a deep breath.

Where was he?

All he remembered was feeling sick and then hitting he's head in something.

As he was lying there, all he could think of was how he had let Gabriella down. They could have enjoyed the night together but instead he was here. And he didn't even know where _here_ was.

Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head. He felt a sharp spot in the back and when he looked at his hand he saw blood. But it looked like it had stopped bleeding.

Troy looked around himself. The room was very dark, nothing was really visible. A little window was in the far wall but it was so high that he couldn't see outside. Empty shells were lining up the walls and one broken lamp was hanging from the ceiling.

It was nothing compared to the clean hotel rooms he had come used to during the past years.

He was really brought down to Earth.

* * *

Gabriella had called everyone she could think of. Nobody had heard of Troy or as much as seen him.

Gabriella was really getting worried.

Her phone rang.

''Hi Lucille,'' Gabriella said, surprised at how week her voice sounded.

''Hey, dear, have you heard of him?''

''Nothing.''

''Well, he hasn't called us either.''

''I'm worried. What if something's happened to him?''

''I'm sure he's fine. Maybe we could come to your place until he gets back? I'd like to lecture him for at least a couple of things.''

''Yeah, it's sort of getting lonely here.'' She was never lonely.

''Okay, I'll tell Jack and we'll be there in an hour. Call me if you hear anything?''

''I will, thank you,'' Gabriella said, sounding defeated.

This wasn't like Troy at all.

Gabriella lay down on the sofa and pulled a blanket on herself. A single tear made it's way down her cheek but she was quick to wipe it away.

* * *

Troy had ended up sitting against the wall, under the small window. A thin trail of moonlight shone on the floor but not really lighting up anything.

He had always been afraid of the dark. When he had been little he had been afraid of monsters and so on, and it had only gotten better when he had gotten older.

Monsters weren't real.

And just so it was when one came in.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –** Thanks to all of those who has reviewed or has just been reading the story.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness –** Chapter 3

* * *

_There's no escape  
So keep me save  
This feels so unreal_

* * *

Two people staring at each other.

No words.

No movement.

Two strangers.

One holds up his right hand.

Other draws up his knees.

''You alright?'' asks a deep voice from the shadows.

Troy nods, feels panic boiling through his guts.

The door clicks closed.

* * *

It was three minutes after midnight when the doorbell rang.

Gabriella knew because she had actually started to count the minutes. It was only driving her crazy but she couldn't help it.

She sat up and put the blanket around herself. Standing up was tough because her body was so stiff after lying down for so long.

She felt helpless.

She walked to the front door and tried to gather herself as she went. She was still in her black dress.

Gabriella opened the door and found Lucille and Jack standing in the doorway.

''Hi,'' she said and tried to smile weakly, not really succeeding in it.

''How are you, sweetie?'' Lucille asked and gave her a quick hug.

''Been better,'' she said and hugged Jack as well. ''Come in.''

The two Boltons stepped in and took off their coats.

''No word on Troy?'' Jack asked.

''Nothing,'' Gabriella whispered.

They were too scared to put their thoughts into words. If somebody actually voiced something there would be a change it all became too real.

* * *

Troy wasn't so sure what time it was or when he had actually managed to drift off to sleep.

But a voice had woken him.

The lock on the door sifted and the door opened.

''I don't mean to hurt you, not really, not yet anyway. But it would be a lot easier if you'd just do what I tell you to do right from the beginning.''

Troy didn't dare to say a word.

''Not so smiley and sweet anymore? Well, let me just tell you, I actually prefer you this way.''

Troy didn't respond.

''I actually have something I need you to do.''

The man pulled a pencil and a piece of paper from his pocket.

''We're going to start a little game with your people. The rules are that we send them short letters after another and see how they'll react. Now, doesn't that sound like fun?'' the man said with a smile and revealed a yellow line of teeth.

Troy didn't say anything, just looked at him.

The man offered him the paper and the pencil.

Troy accepted.

''Now, here's what I want you to write,'' the man said and gave him another piece of paper.

Troy felt like passing out.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the kitchen table, staring outside through the window. The night was dark and the lights were on in the inside so she wasn't really seeing anything.

She missed Troy. That's how much she had admitted to herself during the night. She had always counted on the fact that Troy would be there if she needed him. And now he was nowhere to be seen.

Gabriella looked up as she felt someone approaching. Jack took a seat in front of her and looked at her.

They were silent for a long minute.

''He has to come back,'' Gabriella whispered and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

''He will.''

''How do you know that?'' Gabriella asked, challenging.

''Cause he always does.''

Gabriella smiled slightly.

At the same time Lucille walked to the kitchen, looking frantic.

''What's wrong?'' Jack asked.

''Some guy came by with this,'' Lucille said and gave Gabriella a little piece of paper.

Gabriella took it and stared at it.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Someone's got me, don't know for how long._

_- Troy_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

It was Troy's handwriting, she could recognize it well.

''I'm going to call the police,'' Jack said and left the room.

Lucille pulled Gabriella into a warm hug and whispered, ''We'll get him back.''

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** - Chapter 4

* * *

_Come what may  
I won't fade away  
But I know I might change_

* * *

Gabriella had fallen asleep on her bed. Lucille sat opposite of her, watching as she slept. Her breathing was even and she looked kinda cute, lying there.

It felt so unreal. One part of the famous couple was sleeping there peacefully, the other was nowhere to be seen.

Troy had always been in touch with his family, even as his success had only been growing and he didn't have the time. He always came home at least once a month, spent time with his parents and dogs, met up with old friends.

He was so normal. And yet something had happened to her child and she couldn't be there for him.

She was about to stand up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Jack, eyes concerned and full of despair.

''Hey,'' he whispered as if not to wake Gabriella.

He bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and he lead her out of the room.

''Gabriella okay?'' he asked, looking at her wife.

''As okay as she can be,'' Lucille said with a sad smile on her face.

''The police is in the kitchen.''

Lucille hadn't even heard them come in.

''The police already?'' she whispered.

''I know it's tough but we'll have to do everything in our power to get Troy back,'' Jack said.

Lucille felt a tear run down her cheek and soon she found herself crying in Jack's arms.

Somehow she felt like she had let Troy down, that she hadn't checked on him more lately.

''Hey, you have to pull yourself together. Imagine what Troy would do if he saw you like this,'' Jack said, smiling slightly.

Lucille calmed down, wiped her tears away and looked at her husband.

''Somehow, I love you more than on the day I married you,'' Lucille whispered, kissing Jack softly.

''I love you too,'' Jack said, smiling.

Together they went to sit on the couch, soon falling asleep.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

* * *

Gabriella lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears ran down her cheeks, finally the grief was washing over her.

She felt like choking.

She felt like vomiting.

It all felt like her heart was breaking into millions of pieces.

She could only imagine how Troy was doing.

All it did was make her cry harder. Heavy sobs ran through her and she screamed into her pillow.

It was her Troy. He was in trouble,_ taken_, and there was nothing she could do but wait.

Gabriella stood up from the bed, only to fall on the floor. She banged her fists on the floor and she didn't even feel the pain that was shooting up her arm.

Nothing was alright, nothing would ever be alright.

_If Troy never comes back..._

She held still all of a sudden, not a sound.

What was she thinking?

Troy would come back, one way or an another.

_You want to work, to spend, to show.  
You want to talk, to smile, to feel.  
You want to run, to thirst, to drink.  
You want to love, to know it's real. _

* * *

Troy was once again leaning against the wall.

It was still night, the moonlight was still there.

Troy hugged his knees to his chest as a single tear ran down his cheek.

He felt so scared. He hated the situation the man had put him in, against his will.

He didn't even remember how he had gotten here in the first place. All he remembered was sitting in a restaurant and waiting for Gabriella.

He felt sad, thinking about Gabriella and his family. They seemed to be so far away, out of his reach.

Too soon the door opened once again and the man stepped in. This time Troy took a good look at him.

The man was probably in his forties, he was rather muscular but he had seemed to gain a little weight, too. His hair was short and brown, his eyes seemed black in the dark room. He wore rather worn down clothes and his appearance in general wasn't something someone would call _clean_.

They looked at each other for a rather long while, before the man took a step forward.

Troy visibly flinched.

''I have your next task ready for you. This one will be more fun for me,'' the man said, a sick grin on his face.

Troy swallowed hard, gripped his knees tighter.

The man gave him another pieces of paper and a pen.

''This one I want you to write beforehand.''

Troy looked at him, shocked.

_He didn't want to do this._

''Please...'' Troy whispered.

''Do it.''

Troy took the pen in his shaky hand, read the letter he was supposed to write.

And it all came down as if he'd actually written it after what was about to happen.

The man put the note aside and kneed before Troy.

''Before the sunrise, we're going to have a little fun,'' he said in a cold voice.

_And Troy took the hit._

_Never want to live without it,  
never want to live,  
I don't want to live without reason._

* * *

**A/N2 –** Oh, poor Troy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N –** Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far or have just been reading. (:

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 5

* * *

_I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world_

* * *

When Troy came to all he could feel was pain.

His chest felt like it was on fire and the pain in his stomach didn't really feel good either.

He moved his head a little and regretted it the second he did it.

He moved his arm to touch his head and found blood.

He moved his other arm and immediately knew something wasn't right with it.

He tried to roll on his back but quickly stopped himself.

He was naked.

_So much is happening to me.  
So much that I can't even see.  
So many words of wisdom that I am trying to be.  
Catch me if I should fall.  
And even more so while I'm standing tall. _

* * *

Once again Gabriella was staring at a letter that had been delivered by a post man. The man had described it as 'urgent' and had left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hurts to breathe. Too much pain._

_- Troy_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella stared at the note, willing it to sink in. It had been written with a shaky hand, that much was obvious.

Gabriella's eyes blurred and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

She handed the note to Jack, whose face went white and he left to speak with the police.

Gabriella was left sitting in the kitchen with Lucille.

The morning sun shone through the kitchen curtains and it would've felt nice in any other situation.

''He's hurt,'' she whispered to Lucille, who couldn't find any words to say.

''He's hurt and in pain and there's not a goddamn thing we can do about it!'' Gabriella yelled and Lucille rushed to comfort her.

''There's nothing we can do...'' Gabriella sobbed and her whole body shook with grief.

Lucille heard the desperation in her voice and her heart ached just watching as she broke down.

''I want him back...''

* * *

Shame.

That's what Troy felt building inside of him.

He had no idea what the man had done to him but it was bad enough to find himself naked after last night.

The second the lock on the door sifted, Troy went limp and pretended that he was still unconscious.

The man stepped in, grunting as he found Troy still lying on the cold stone floor. He gave his leg a rather hard kick, to see how he'd react. When no response came he just threw something on the floor and relocked the door as he left.

Troy rupped the spot in his leg.

He turned his head and found a stack of clothes next to him.

He managed to get himself in a sitting position but with great effort.

He looked through the clothes and found a pair of underwear, one pair of socks, one pair of grey pants and one black sweat shirt.

Putting the clothes on was one of the most painful things he'd ever done and in the end he had tears running down his cheeks.

The clothes were many sizes too big but he didn't even think to complain.

Troy ragged himself into the corner of the room. He pulled the hood over his head and curled himself into a ball.

Heavy sobs shook through him and it felt like he'd never be okay again.

_My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy.  
I'm spinning around and it's making me ill.  
You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb.  
It'll be in my own time.  
It'll be in my own time. _

* * *

Gabriella's mom had arrived while she had fallen asleep. The much needed rest didn't feel like one at all.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and stood up from her bed. She took a quick shower, wanting to feel something normal again.

Once she came out, changed into clean clothes and put her hair in a ponytail, she made her way to the living room.

Her mother stood and gave her a long hug and many kisses on the forehead. Gabriella had no tears left.

''Any news?'' she asked Jack who sat next to his wife.

''The police can't really do anything. We'll just have to wait for the next letter.''

''But that could be ages!'' Gabriella said, frustrated.

''Yeah,'' Jack said, his eyes glassing over.

Gabriella went to the kitchen and sat at the table. She took deep breaths and forced herself to calm down.

This was no time to cry.

This was no time to lose hope.

This was no time to let him go.

Soon he'd been in her arms.

_It'll be mine.  
After the clouds there'll be the rain.  
After the sun there'll be the moon, it doesn't matter.  
'Cause it'll be in my own time._

* * *

**A/N2 –** Liked it? Hated it?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N –** How cool is the trailer for High School Musical 3! Can't wait till October! (:

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 6

* * *

_Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace_

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly for Troy. The man had left him alone.

He was hungry. Every part of his body hurt and he had actually thrown up a couple of times.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted to be anywhere but here.

He wanted to feel his mother's arms around him and get the familiar kiss on his forehead.

He wanted to joke with his friends like he did whenever they saw each other.

He wanted to see his dad.

He wanted to hear Gabriella's soothing voice in his ear.

He wanted to get out of this dark room.

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away and head for the door. _

* * *

Someone had leaked the situation to the press. People had gone frantic after hearing the news, it looked like the whole world had stopped moving.

Everyone who knew Troy knew he was a nice guy who never hurt anybody.

It felt so unreal to think someone would do something to him.

* * *

Troy had somehow drifted off to sleep but had awoken when the door had opened.

The man came in with a chair in his arms. He set it on the floor and sat on it.

''So, how are you doing?'' the man asked.

Troy didn't bother to say anything.

''You know, I thought you were as polite as people said you were,'' the man said with a grin on his face. ''But maybe you're always just pretending.''

Troy really felt like throwing up again.

''So, I have yet another message for you to write. If everything goes smoothly, you'll be with your loving family by the end of the day, otherwise we'll make up something fun for you.''

Troy stared at him. He couldn't tell if the man was actually joking with him or not.

The man handed another piece of paper and a pen.

''Let's hope they'll do what I tell them to do.''

Troy couldn't agree more.

* * *

_We've tried the goodbye so many days.  
We walk in the same direction so that we could never stray.  
They say if you love somebody than you have got to set them free,  
but I would rather be locked to you than live in this pain and misery. _

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She always knew what to do.

She didn't know what to say. She always knew what to say.

She was a mess.

Not only was her boyfriend missing but she was at loss, too. And she wasn't the only one.

Gabriella looked at Lucille who was staring at the TV but not really seeing anything. Gabriella knew that look. She wore it all the time.

''You okay, Lucille?'' she asked.

Lucille gently shook her head.

''Want to talk about it?'' Gabriella asked, trying to catch her attention.

''It's just... I know we don't really see each other nowadays and all... But I really don't know what I would do if he never comes home,'' Lucille said, her voice on the edge.

Gabriella didn't dare say anything.

''I don't know what I would do without him!'' Lucille said, her voice breaking and tears starting to run down her cheeks.

''We all feel that way,'' Gabriella said, soothingly.

Lucille leaned her head on Gabriella's shoulder, trying to take deep breaths.

Gabriella whispered comforting words and soon she heard her voice become even.

Lucille was asleep and for a while her world was at peace.

* * *

Once again Jack sat at the kitchen table, clutching a folded paper in his hand.

The note said:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He wants 10 millions and a ticket to freedom._

_- Troy_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Well, the money's not going to be a problem. You can take mine,'' Gabriella said, as soon as she had read the note.

''That's kind of you, honey, but we really shouldn't,'' Lucille said carefully.

''We're talking about your son and my boyfriend here. If they want money, we'll give them money,'' Gabriella said and nobody dared to argue.

''We'll bay you back, I promise,'' Jack said sounding like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

''Now we'll just wait for the next one,'' Lucille sighted.

_They say time will make all this go away,  
but it's time that has taken my tomorrows and turned them into yesterdays.  
And once again that rising sun is droppin' on down  
And once again, you my friend, are nowhere to be found. _

* * *

''Do you think they are looking for you?''

Troy shrugged.

''Do you think they even care about you?''

Troy nodded.

''Do you think they care if you come out of this dead or alive?''

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – **_Now or Never_ has been playing in my head for days. Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 7

* * *

_I'm on my knees  
only memories  
are left for me to hold_

* * *

It would all be over soon.

It would all be over soon.

The words kept replaying in Troy's head and he didn't even like it to stop.

For at least the tenth time the door opened and the man stepped in.

''You know what I realised just a minute ago?'' he asked.

When Troy didn't say anything the man took hold of his arms and stood him up.

Tears of agony ran down Troy's cheeks and he kept his head down.

''I realised that we were never introduced.''

Troy was actually shaking.

''Hi, I'm Matt,'' the man said with the slimiest voice he could master.

Troy stayed quiet.

Matt hit him.

Troy hissed at the sudden pain in his jaw.

Matt offered his hand to shake.

Troy took it.

''I'm Troy,'' he whispered.

Matt leaned down and whispered into his ear, ''Now, that wasn't so hard, was it.''

And Troy slumped to the floor.

_When the world is darker than I can understand.  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night._

* * *

Gabriella hadn't left his apartment in two whole days.

Every time the police came to her apartment they were cursing about the paparazzi and media who had camped outside.

Gabriella really hated them. For once she wanted space around herself and that's when they hanged around her the most.

A note had arrived just a moment a go. Jack had immediately called the police and once again they had all gathered in her living room.

Her own mom was in the corner, quiet. The Boltons were sitting side by side, all looking like somebody had died.

The police filled out reports and asked people questions.

Gabriella read the note once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Midnight. Market's parking lot. He gets money, you get me._

_- Troy_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And now they were just waiting around, again.

There was nothing Gabriella hated more.

_When my insides are wracked with anxiety.  
You have the touch that will quiet me.  
You lift my spirit. You melt the ice.  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice._

* * *

Matt didn't like Troy.

Troy didn't like Matt.

So why the hell had he brought him here?

Troy was once again lying down in the darkest corner of the room.

The sun was going down and the room was coming darker by the minute.

He tried to take deep breaths but every time he did that his lungs burned and screamed at him to stop. Constant tears were running down his cheeks. He was clutching his left hand to his chest and tried not to think about those parts of his body that were on bruises.

Troy tried to stay still. He had learned that even a tiny movement of his head made his vision swam and those things made him throw up.

He just wanted out.

Just then the door banged open and Troy tried not to throw up.

''You. Up,'' Matt said.

Troy tried to but didn't succeed. With strong arms Matt hoisted him up.

Troy actually had to lean on him.

''I have this little thing I have that I have to put over your head. I hope you don't mind much,'' Matt said and soon darkness surrounded him even more.

Matt lead him out of the room and out of the house.

Troy felt like his legs wouldn't carry him further but for the first time he was actually grateful to the man by his side. Even though he was the man who had done it all.

And for the first time in days, Troy smelled fresh air.

_Where would I be? What would I do?  
If you'd never helped me through.  
I hope someday if you've lost your way.  
You could turn to me like I turn to you._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hopefully Amanda won't end up on the floor after this one. I hope so even more after the next one.**

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness **- Chapter 8

* * *

_Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace_

* * *

There's nothing worse.

You sit in the backseat of a car. You know it's a car.

You don't know if it's dark blue or bright yellow.

You can't see the inside of the car.

You don't know what the fabric of the seat is underneath you.

You hear the sound of the engine.

You know there's someone else in the car with you. You know what he looks like.

You can't see what he's doing. Is he sitting next to you? Is he in the front seat, driving the car? Is there someone else with you?

You're blinded and there's nothing worse.

Except maybe pain.

But you know you're in a car.

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

* * *

''Do you think he's changed?''

Gabriella looked up as she heard Jack speak.

Lucille looked at his husband. ''Well, it's only been a day and we really don't what he's gone through.''

It was bitch black outside. Some of the street lamps were on, some weren't. They didn't see anyone anywhere, it was like everyone knew there was someting going on.

Gabriella glanced at her side where Jack was sitting, leaning his head against the cool window.

''Something wrong?'' she asked, fearing the answer.

''Just thinking about all that could go wrong.''

The car came to a sudden stop.

During the ride Troy had actually cried out couple of times as there had been bumps on the rode. His side hurt even more now than it already did.

But he didn't care about that just now. This was closer to getting home than it had been during the two days.

Someone opened the door and got him out of the car. He was put to stand beside it.

He could hear Matt breathing next to his ear.

''There is a car in front of us.''

_Gabriella._

''You will not speak, you will not move. I have something in my pocket and if you as much as breath too loud it's going to be against your head in a second.''

_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

Gabriella saw him.

Troy.

Tears started to run down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away.

She put her hand against the window, wanting to touch him, to put her arms around him.

''Who's going out?'' Lucille asked, breaking the heavy silence.

''Me, of course,'' Jack said and started to get out of the car.

Everyone followed him suit but didn't go after as he started to make his way towards a man next to Troy.

Gabriella felt Lucille's arms around herself and imagined they were Troy's.

Soon it would all be over.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – **Tissue would probably come in handy. At least for our poor Troy.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness **- Chapter 9

* * *

_Don't know how  
But I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together _

* * *

_''You will not speak, you will not move. I have something in my pocket and if you as much as breath too loud it's going to be against your head in a second.''_

* * *

It really doesn't help to think that it will all be over soon.

'Cause there's really no saying if you'll make it alive or not. In a moment of panic, sorrow, desperation... you start to think of the meaning of things.

In Troy's case there was only one person he could focus on.

Gabriella Montez was standing on the same parking lot as he was and Troy knew it.

His mom was there as well, at least that's what he hoped.

He didn't know his dad was there as well until he heard his familiar voice.

''We have the money,'' came the steady voice and just barely he remembered to be quiet.

_Has our conscience shown?  
Has the sweet breeze blown?  
Has all kindness gone?  
Hope still lingers on.  
I drink myself of newfound pity  
Sitting alone in New York City  
And I don't know why._

* * *

Jack took a careful step forward. His eyes stayed straight ahead, staring into the one's of Troy's captor. He put the moneybag on the ground and took couple of steps back.

The man actually got to his knees and started to count the money. He still held the gun pointing at Jack but otherwise he was focused on the money.

Jack took a good look at his son.

Now that his captor wasn't by his side Troy was leaning against the car. His whole expression seemed down. His head was hanging and some parts of his clothes were torn.

The thing that worried Jack the most was the way Troy was clutching his hand and how he grimaced every time he moved.

What in God's name had his little boy gone through?

''Troy?,'' he whispered, trying to catch his attention and hoping for a response.

The man kept counting the cash but Jack knew that he too had heard him.

Jack saw Troy raise his head at the sound of his voice.

He raised his hand to his eyes and was about to pull the scarf off his eyes. Just then the man was up in a flash.

''Didn't I just tell you something? How _hard_ is it to follow simple rules?'' he yelled.

Then he did something Jack would forever see in his dreams.

He put his arm around Troy's neck and put a gun against the side of his head.

Jack raised his arms up as if in surrender. At the same time a sign had been made and seen.

_Are we listening to hymns of offering?  
Have we eyes to see that love is gathering.  
All the words that I've been reading_

_Have now started the act of bleeding into one. _

* * *

Troy could feel his heart pounding in his head. He was scared and desperate.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. His dad had already brought the money. Where was the part of letting him go?

Matt was breathing hard next to his ear and tightened his hold of him.

It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way,'' Matt said, snickering. Troy imagined a grin on his face. ''The father of a famous son. Tell me... what's it like?''

Jack said nothing.

''Yeah, I bet it's as boring as it sounds. Was a day without your precious son as wonderful as you always dreamed it would be?''

Jack said nothing.

Troy was embarrassed.

''The thing is I can't understand what's so nice in Troy. He didn't tell me any funny stories or sing me a song. He's downright boring and now he knows it, too.''

Even when he had the scarf on Troy had to close his eyes.

''He cried like a little baby in the corner every time I went to check on him. Have you raised him right? Or are you a pathetic crybaby like him?''

Troy knew his dad was screaming in his head but was careful to keep his cool.

What happened during the next few seconds was something Troy would always remember.

A gun was fired. A bullet was heading their way, Troy could feel it in his bones. He had been certain it would go straight through his head but was so relieved when he felt nothing.

Instead he felt the man behind him move and with the force of the impact they both fell to the ground.

Matt was laying on top of him, his arms around his neck, the black gun in his right hand.

''It was a pleasure to meet you, Troy,'' Matt hissed in his ear.

Soon Troy was lying with a dead body on top of him.

Under the black scarf a tear rolled down.

_So I walk up on high  
And I step to the edge  
To see my world below.  
And I laugh at myself  
While the tears roll down.  
'Cause it's the world I know.  
It's the world I know._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N –** I just read the previous chapters and I think I'm pretty satisfied at how this one has turned out. (: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 10

* * *

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close _

_To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming though we know we are  
So close  
So close_

_And still so far..._

Gabriella's first reaction was to scream.

The sound escaped her lips before she even realised it.

All she knew was that a shot had been fired and Troy was on the ground.

Not remembering that the police had had the kidnapper as their target, Gabriella took off running.

She was barely registering Lucille running behind her.

She were as eager to get to Troy as she was.

* * *

Troy was sobbing.

He had been scared as hell for almost two days straight. It was actually too hard to believe that now he was really free.

But with the heavy, _dead_ body on top of him he felt like he couldn't breathe. His sobbing came out between ragged breaths and he felt like dying as the weight was pressing him down.

On top of everything his injured hand was under him and he still had the scarf on. And if it was even possible anymore his whole body hurt more than ever.

And as fast as Matt had fallen on him he was rolled over.

Troy drew his hand out as he too rolled on his back, taking the scarf off.

He tried to sit up himself but soon strong arms grapped him and sat him up.

Troy was pulled into a strong embrase.

Relief washed through him as he was met with a familiar scent of his father.

He clutched the back of his shirt and sobbed against his chest like there would be no tomorrow.

''Shhh, son... It's alright. You're save now,'' Jack whispered to his ear.

The words were said to deaf ears as the sound of his dad's voice only made him cry harder.

* * *

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together_

_And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Tears were running down Jack's face as he was holding his shaking son in his arms. The front of his shirt was soaked wet but that was the least of his worries right now.

Jack saw Gabriella and Lucille approaching from one direction and the police cars and ambulances coming from another.

He whispered comforting words to his son's ear but it seemed as if he wasn't listening to him.

It broke his heart to see his eldest son like this.

As soon as the police arrived they covered the body on the ground.

The paramedics reached them at the same time as Gabriella who had outrun Lucille.

''Troy! Are you alright, honey?'' Gabriella kept asking but Troy wasn't answering.

He was still crying and only tighthening his hold of him.

The paramedics too tried to talk to him and get him to talk but Troy was too upset.

''It's alright, I'll carry him,'' Jack said and with a little help managed to lift his son off the ground.

The only thought he had was that Troy was too light.

During the walk to the ambulance Troy buried his face into his dad's collar and put his arms around his neck.

Not once did they see his face or his pain filled eyes.

''Dad?'' came a shaky whisper that he barely heard.

''Yes, son?'' Jack answered.

''Pictures...''

''Troy, it's the middle of the night and I doupt they would have gotten any leads from anywhere,'' Jack tried to assure him.

''Good,'' came a tired whisper.

He let out a pain filled sob as he was layed down on a gurney.

''I'll ride with him, you follow us by car,'' Jack said to Lucille who immediatly started to make her way back to the car with Gabriella.

Jack went in to the ambulance and took a seat.

He took hold of his son's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''You're save now, son. You're save now.''

And Jack tried to believe his own words.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye  
And never knew  
So close was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

* * *

**A/N** **–** Just imagine the scene in your mind where Troy is crying in Jack's arms. Quite sad.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N –** This is a chapter that I didn't get to post before. I hope you like it. (: I think it turned out pretty good.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 11

* * *

_Late night, brakes lock, hear the tires squeal  
Red light, can't stop so I spin the wheel  
My world goes black before I feel an angel lift me up  
And I open bloodshot eyes into fluorescent white  
They flip the siren, hit the lights, close the doors and I am gone_

He didn't do well in hospitals. He'd only been there couple of times but the first time had been enough.

It was when he had been around nine years old. He and Chad had been playing around in their little tree house not far from his home.

Their tree house wasn't one of the most stable buildings in the world but it had been theirs.

It didn't even matter that one of the railings broke and he fell to the ground.

He remembered crying a lot but he also remembered that Chad had been there but didn't make fun of him crying. That's when he knew he'd never make fun of him.

Anyway, he'd ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. And it had been far from a nice experience.

First he had had to wait for hours before anyone had been there to look at his injuries. It was the most pain he had ever been in his short life. But that really hadn't been the hardest part.

It was the fact that after getting out he had been so drugged out of his mind that it scared the shit out of him.

Troy didn't really know why he was thinking about it right now.

Maybe because for the second time in his life he had been loaded full of drugs. But now they didn't left him to wait.

People kept talking to him, asking him questions, maybe even waiting for him to answer. They kept showing lights to his eyes and poking him in places they shouldn't be poking.

And it fucking hurt.

He didn't like drugs. Even when they meant to help with the pain. He liked to keep his head clear.

And it didn't really help when he felt a needle go into his arms and heard someone telling him that he'd be better once he woke up.

What did they mean by 'woke up'? He didn't really plan on falling asleep anytime soon.

In a moment his eyes started to fall shut and the sleeping thing sounded like the best thing in a while.

He just hoped Chad wouldn't make fun of him if he was to see him now.

_Now I lay here owing my life to a stranger  
And I realize that empty words are not enough  
I'm left here with the question of just  
What have I to show except the promises I never kept?  
I lie here shaking on this bed, under the weight of my regrets_

* * *

Jack wanted to cry.

He hated to see his son like this. To see his eyes glazed over, frantically looking at the people around him. Yet Jack believed he didn't really see them.

Troy was openly crying, sobbing, on the gurney, whispering his friend's name and something about it hurting too much.

People kept showing Jack aside, telling him to leave but he couldn't move.

They had cut Troy's clothes open.

Jack didn't know what to think.

This wasn't the boy he had known for over twenty years. His empty eyes, broken voice, battered body... this wasn't the Troy he knew.

Jack let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he saw his son closing his eyes and relaxing on the bed.

His boy looked more young and vulnerable than ever.

_I hope that I will never let you down  
I know that this can be more than just flashing lights and sound_

* * *

The waiting room was more quiet than ever.

They had found Troy but were no closer to seeing him than they had been an hour ago.

Jack had been the only one who had seen him.

They all looked up at the door when they heard a knock. For privacy reasons they had gotten a whole waiting room to themselves.

The door opened and a policeman came in.

''Bolton family, correct?'' the man asked.

Next came the introductions, people shaking hands and giving each other fake smiles.

''Any news on Troy?'' Gabriella asked, her patience running short.

''That's what I'm here for,'' the man stated, mentioning for them all to sit down.

Officer Smith started.

''A witness states that Mr. Bolton was seen in a restaurant on Friday at 6.30 pm. Do any of you have any idea why he was there?'' The police officer looked up from his papers.

After a while a whisper came from the end of the couch.

''He was there to meet me,'' Gabriella said, slightly shaking. ''We were supposed to meet there at 6.45 pm. but he has a habit of always showing up early. Once I got there he was gone...''

Lucille put an arm around her. The officer nodded approvingly.

''A waitress at the restaurant says Mr. Bolton ordered a drink. Another witness says they saw him get up and stagger like he was drunk. After he left the waitress told she went to clean the table and found the drink barely touched. Our best guess is that someone put something in his drink.''

The waiting room was deathly quiet.

''Once outside an another witness saw a man coming to Mr. Bolton's side, leading him into a car and driving off. The witness states that she recognized Mr. Bolton immediately and took the time to remember the registration number of the car. That information soon proved to be very important.''

The officer wondered if anyone was even listening to him anymore.

''The man that kidnapped your son,'' the officer began only to look up to see their reactions, ''was a man named Matt Riley. He was 43 years old, a husband and a father to four children. He's record was clean until that day and we can only imagine what his motive might've been.''

Officer Smith closed the file in his hands and faced the people in the room.

''That's all for now. Once Mr. Bolton is ready, we'll get the complete story.''

He gave the father his number and said to call him if they needed anything.

He was about to go when he remembered something.

''Oh, and Dr. Miller asked me to tell you that he'd come and see you shortly.''

He gave the family one last attempt of a supporting smile before softly closing the door behind himself.

_Look around and you'll see that at times it feels like no one really cares  
It gets me down but I'm still gonna try to do what's right, I know that there's  
A difference between sleight of hand, and giving everything you have  
There's a line drawn in the sand, I'm working up the will to cross it _

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – **Maybe a little Troyella...

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 12

* * *

_'Cause I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes  
Till I understand or go blind _

The hours passed and there was no sign of the doctor that was supposed to come and meet them.

Gabriella was asleep on a couch. Lucille and Jack were quietly talking in one of the corners, unable to fall asleep. Gabriella's mom had gone to fetch them fresh coffees.

Life was far from normal. Normally they would all be asleep in their own beds, not having to worry about anything. They'd wake up in the morning and start a new day without complains.

The world was upside down.

Finally, two hours later, a knock was once again heard. Gabriella shot up on the couch and looked like she hadn't slept at all.

The door opened and a middle aged doctor walked in. He had a patient file in his arms and stethoscope around his neck. He looked like any doctor would.

''Sorry for the long wait, we had to run some test for Mr. Bolton but now we're all done.''

People in the waiting room waited for him to stop the rambling and get down to business.

''Well, I just have a list of injuries we have discovered until now but we have no explanation as to where they have come from. Once Mr. Bolton is recuperating we'll get to talk to him.''

Once again the waiting room was silent, people were just waiting for the doctor to continue.

''We saw a cut in the back of his head and according to a witness in the scene he hit his head before he got into the car for the first time. It may cause a little dizziness and nausea but we'll look into it. We put his left arm into a cast as it was broken. It was really swollen so we assume he got no medication or even ice for it.''

Gabriella held her breath.

''He had a little shallow breathing once he came here but it looks like his lungs are calmed down for now. We'll look further into it. His whole body was really bruised so we think his captor gave him a nice beating.''

Lucille gasped.

''His stomach is bruised too but we have yet to discover any internal bleeding.''

Jack stared.

''He was also suffering from dehydration, so we think he hasn't had anything to eat or drink once he was kidnapped.''

Jack put his head into his hands.

The doctor looked kindly at them.

''I know it may not sound like it but your son was really lucky. It could've been far more worse. He will heal nicely and all that will remind him of the kidnapping is his memories. But we can't do anything for those.''

Lucille had tears running down her cheeks.

''We have moved your son to a private room and we only have couple of nurses who are allowed to go in. His privacy is very important to us and we will do anything in our power to help him.''

Jack nodded his thanks.

''As for now you can go and sit with your son.''

* * *

_I see the parts but not the whole  
I study saints and scholars both  
No perfect plan unfurls  
Do I trust my heart or just my mind  
Why is truth so hard to find in this world  
Yeah in this world_

Gabriella was in the waiting room alone. Her mom had let her alone with her thoughts and had gone to get them something to eat.

The Boltons were visiting their son and had been there for a while now.

Gabriella looked up when the door opened. Her mother came to the room with coffee cups in her arms and with the morning news paper.

_Oh God._

''Someone leaked the situation to the press.''

Just what she feared.

''They don't know any details, just the fact that Troy got out and is in this hospital. So we should assume there is a nice paparazzi crowd outside.''

Just what she needed.

The door opened and the Boltons came in with sad looks on their faces.

''It's your turn,'' Jack said, gently.

Gabriella got up without a second thought.

It was Gabriella's time to go in. To see his boyfriend properly for the first time in days.

* * *

She pushed the door open and stopped to look into the room.

The lights were dimmed to a point were they barely gave no light at all. A TV was hanging from the ceiling and under it was a line of chairs.

Gabriella's eyes wondered to the bed.

Her boyfriend was lying down on his side, away from her. He had the covers pulled up to his chest and a stack of pillows was under his head.

Gabriella took off her shoes and placed them next to the door. She tiptoed further into the room and silently closed the door.

She tiptoed around his bed and came to a halt.

Troy's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Gabriella knew he was asleep and she couldn't help but touch him.

She brushed his hair out of his face and ran her fingers on his cheek.

This was her boyfriend. Flesh and blood. A boy who had gone through things people should never ho through.

Gabriella felt Troy move under her hand. He started whispering things and trying to move, only to hiss at the pain it obviously caused.

''Troy?'' Gabriella tried to wake him up when he obviously needed to.

Slowly his blue eyes opened and after a few seconds came to rest on her.

''Gabriella?'' he said hoarsely and coughed a little.

He took a sip of water from the class she offered.

After a minute just staring at each other Troy raised his arms up. Gabriella took the invite and leaned down to hug him.

It was one of the most desperate hugs she had ever received. It was one of those 'Don't you ever let go' hugs.

Gabriella tightened her arms around him.

Soon Troy started to shake.

Gabriella had never really seen Troy cry, or be mad for that matter.

But she totally understood.

And she let him cry himself asleep.

_I know that there's a point I've missed  
A shrine or stone I haven't kissed  
A scar that never graced my wrist  
A mirror that hasn't met my fist  
But I can't help feeling like I'm_

_Due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes_

* * *

**A/N2 - **One chapter to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – **Every good thing has got to come to an end.

* * *

**Screaming In The Darkness** – Chapter 13

* * *

_There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

A week had gone by quickly and life had gone back to somewhat normal.

Jack and Lucille didn't hang around much anymore, having to return to work. Same happened with Gabriella's mom.

Except for one.

Gabriella spent days with her boyfriend, making sure everything was alright and he wasn't bored or anything.

But after a week it was time to leave the hospital and go home.

The rest of the Boltons were there as well. It was the fact that Troy hadn't left the building for a week now and someone had leaked the word to press. So now there was like hundreds of paparazzies outside.

But thankfully they were at the front doors. Troy was going to use the backdoor where doctors and nurses came to work.

* * *

_I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK _

Troy was walking down the hallway with his right hand around Gabriella. Lucille and Jack were coming after them, holding their bags.

They got near the front door, hoping for the best.

Troy took a deep breath as Gabriella pushed the door open.

They walked quickly to the car, afraid someone would recognize them.

They got it and Jack drove away.

* * *

The Boltons were talking by the front door when the paparazzies showed up.

Lucille and Jack left them and Troy and Gabriella got into her apartment and locked the door.

They went into the living room and went to sit on the couch, curling against each other.

After a while Gabriella looked up and found Troy staring at her.

''What?'' Gabriella asked.

''It's just...'' Troy started, trying to find the right words, ''for how long have we been dating?''

''A few years...'' Gabriella answered. ''Depends on who you're asking.''

''You,'' Troy said. ''But don't you think it's time to take another step forward?''

''A big step?'' Gabriella asked, wondering where this was going.

''A big step,'' Troy said. ''I'm already spending half my time in your house so why don't we just move in together?''

A smile rose on Gabriella's face.

''You know,'' Troy continued, ''ever since this whole thing happened I've been thinking that I want to live with you. I don't want to be alone in that big apartment. I wanna have someone to come home to.''

''And you will have,'' Gabrilla said, kissing him. ''You will have.''

After a while they departed and gazed into each others eyes.

''Now, how about we cook you something better than the crap you had at the hospital?'' Gabriella asked, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

''Sounds like heaven,'' Troy smiled, following his girlfriend.

_I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go _

* * *

You think your life is picture perfect by the look of it.

Everyday there's some war going on in some far away place but it doesn't really affect you.

Every day you see the flowers blossom in the park and you think they are beautiful.

Everyday you see the clouds in the clear blue sky and you think they are there for a reason.

Everyday you see your loved ones and you can't thank God enough for sending them to you.

Everyday there's some bad guy after innocent people.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N2 – **That's it. Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed. (: If someone has any ideas for fics and then I'm happy to welcome them. I just drained my lack of imagination with this one. Go check out my profile if you want to read this one as Zanessa.


End file.
